


Little Do You Know, How I’m Breakin’ While You Fall Asleep

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Kihyun is Pack Mum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Jooheon, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Protective Yoo Kihyun, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Five times Changkyun accidentally called Kihyun ‘Mum’.(And now the Pack embrace it.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

“Back off!” Kihyun growled, standing in front of Changkyun who had gone into heat. 

He snarled at the two strangers who were definitely not part of his pack. 

“Stand down, Omega.” One of the Alphas ordered.

Changkyun whimpered, trying to get as low as he could to the ground. 

But Kihyun stood his ground, he wouldn’t submit. Not when submitting meant Changkyun’s life. 

“I said, stand down, Omega.” The Alpha ordered again. 

Kihyun growled.  
“No.” 

The other Alpha pounced on him.  
“When Alphas tell you to submit...you submit.” He swung his fist onto the left side of Kihyun’s cheek.

Kihyun got his feet between their bodies, kicking the Alpha off of him.

He stepped back in front of Changkyun who was sobbing. 

“Why aren’t you submitting!” The other Alpha charged forward.

Kihyun readied himself...but the Alpha never made it to him. 

Instead the Alpha was tackled by Hyunwoo. 

The Alphas fought. 

Kihyun dropped to his knees, pulling the younger Omega into his lap. 

Changkyun sobbed harder, rubbing his nose into Kihyun’s neck.  
“Hyung...” the younger Omega hiccuped. 

Kihyun smiled, running a ran through Changkyun’s hair.  
“I’m okay.” He kissed the top of his head. 

“Oh shit!” Jooheon ran into the room, running over to help their leader. 

Minhyuk ran over to the two Omegas.  
“Are you two alright?” He panicked, looking to Kihyun’s split lip. 

“We should get that cleaned up.” The Beta mumbled. 

Kihyun shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about me. We need to get Kyunnie somewhere safe. He’s in heat...”

Minhyuk frowned.  
“We’ll take him to Jooheon’s studio for now.” He said.

Kihyun agreed.

“Don’t leave!” Changkyun yelled as Minhyuk helped Kihyun stand.

The older Omega began to purr, trying to calm him down.  
“I’m not going anywhere without you. Now c’mon.” He urged, helping the younger boy to stand up. 

Kihyun took one last look at Jooheon and Hyunwoo. They had both Alphas pinned to the ground. 

Kihyun couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

“Hey guys have you seen-holy shit! Kihyun, your face!” Hoseok panicked, gently grabbing hold of the Omega’s face. 

Kihyun shrugged him off.  
“Don’t worry about me, are you able to carry Changkyun?” 

Hoseok nodded.  
“Yeah...give him here...” he said, pulling the younger male away from Kihyun. 

Changkyun started to sob.  
“Mum! Don’t, Hyung, let me go!” He sobbed, trying to wiggle out of the Alpha’s arms.

Hoseok hesitated for just a moment...which was all that was needed for Changkyun to break out of his hold, running back into Kihyun’s arms. 

His three Hyungs looked to each other.

“Did he just call you Mum...or did I mishear that?” Minhyuk asked. 

“No, you didn’t mishear. I heard it too.” Hoseok cocked his head.

Kihyun blushed.  
“He’s never called me that before...but we’ve never been in a situation like this before either. Maybe it’s triggered something.” He shrugged. 

“Mum.” Changkyun sniffled, burying his nose into the older’s scent glands. 

Hyungwon walked towards them.  
“Did I just hear Changkyun call you Mum-what happened to your face?” The Beta frowned, quick to look Changkyun over in case he too was injured.

Kihyun shook his head.  
“He’s okay, just in heat.” 

Hyungwon nodded.  
“To Jooheon’s studio?” He asked.

Minhyuk nodded.  
“Thought we’d let him rest there for a while, get him away from those assholes.” He growled, thinking to the two Alphas who hurt two of his Omegas. 

Hyungwon opened the door to the studio, letting the others enter. 

“Thanks.” Kihyun mumbled, straining to carry Changkyun any longer.  
“Get me some items of clothing, Jackets, shirts, pants. I don’t care. Anything.” He said, removing his hoodie, handing it to Changkyun who purred with delight. 

Hoseok found one of Hyunwoo’s shirts. 

Hyungwon found two of Jooheon’s jackets. 

Changkyun’s purring got louder as his four Hyungs showered him with his pack’s dirty clothes. 

Nothing was more calming to an Omega in heat like their Pack’s smell.

Dirty clothes were better as their Pack member’s scent was more potent.

Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo and Jooheon when they entered the room, both rather puffed out, but other wise okay.

“You’re stupid.” Kihyun said to Jooheon.

Jooheon cocked his head.  
“How? Why?” 

“Because, Omega, when you see a group of Alphas fighting, you do not run into the middle of the fight. Do you know how dangerous that is?” Kihyun scolded. 

Jooheon whined, kneeling in front of Kihyun. 

Kihyun huffed, starting to groom the younger. 

Hyunwoo smiled slightly.  
“I probably wouldn’t have won against those Alphas without Jooheon’s help.” 

Kihyun ignored the Alpha, knowing damn right he wouldn’t have. 

Jooheon pulled away from Kihyun’s hold, crawling over to Changkyun.

“Where’s Mum?” Changkyun mumbled. 

“Do you want to ring your Mum?” Jooheon asked.

Changkyun frowned, confused. He made eye contact with Kihyun.  
“No...Mum.” He said. 

It took a moment for Jooheon to understand. He burst out laughing when he realised the situation.  
“Right. Yeah, Mum is here.” He said.

He turned to the older Omega.  
“Aren’t you, Mummy?” He teased. 

Kihyun blushed.

Everyone laughed.  
Except Changkyun who was still trying to get Kihyun’s attention. 

“You’re going to regret this when your heat is over.” Kihyun warned the youngest boy. 

Changkyun didn’t seem to care that he spoke, he was too busy pulling Kihyun into the pile of dirty clothing. His Nest.


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun fluffed the pillow before rubbing his face into it. 

He purred. 

It smelt just like Kihyun. The scent of lavender helping to keep him calm. 

“Changkyun...why didn’t you tell us you were feeling restless?” Hoseok sighed as he entered the room. 

Changkyun whined, Kihyun’s lavender scent was being taken over by Hoseok’s smokey scent. 

Hoseok frowned.  
“What’s wrong, Pup?” He asked.

Changkyun growled.   
“I can’t smell him now.” He mumbled.

“Smell who?”

Changkyun rubbed his face further into the pillow, trying to block out Hoseok’s scent as it circulated around the room. 

The situation registered for Hoseok.   
“Ahh...okay. I get it.” Was all he said before he left the room. 

Changkyun sighed, fixing a few of the items that were by his head.   
Hyunwoo’s hoodie and Kihyun’s shirt.   
The perfect mix of vanilla and lavender. 

The door opened and in stepped Kihyun with a smile on his face.  
“Why are you getting angry at Hoseok?” 

Changkyun huffed.   
“I love the man, but he shouldn’t be in here messing with the scents.” 

Kihyun laughed.   
“It smells nice. I can smell...” he sniffed the air.

“Hyunwoo and myself.” He smiled.

Changkyun blushed, turning away from his Hyung.   
“It’s a perfect combination.” He mumbled. 

“Is that your way of trying to get me and Hyunwoo together?” Kihyun teased with a laugh. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes.   
“Why? so he can be our Dad?” 

Kihyun blushed, but laughed.   
“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?” 

Changkyun smiled proudly.  
“I’m well aware, Mu-.”

Kihyun climbed into the younger Omega’s Nest.  
“You can call me ‘Mum’. I don’t mind when you do.” He blushed.

The younger Omega smiled, rubbing his nose into his Hyung’s scent gland.  
“You smell just like a Mum. You have such calming pheromones.” 

Kihyun started to purr.  
“Let’s have a nap before I need to start dinner.”

Changkyun nodded, flopping on top of the older once he was laying down. 

He started to purr as Kihyun released his pheromones. 

Hyunwoo chuckled from the door.  
Kihyun blushed.

“I hope you weren’t standing there the whole time.” Kihyun pouted.

“Only to hear that Changkyun wants a Dad.” Hyunwoo laughed, dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. 

“Ugh. Alphas are such brats.” He shook his head. 

He looked back towards the Alpha with a fond smile.

Hyunwoo smiled back.   
“We’ll talk about this later?” He asked.

Kihyun blushed, but nodded.

Hyunwoo shut the door as he left.

“He’ll make a good Dad.” Changkyun chuckled, yelping when Kihyun flicked his ear.

“Ugh. You’re a brat too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions ❤️❤️

Changkyun sat up in Hyunwoo’s and Kihyun’s shared bed, cocking his head as he read the text message from Kihyun over and over again. It didn’t make sense to him.

He sighed, standing up and walking out of the bedroom. 

Changkyun was looking down at his phone, blindly following Kihyun’s scent to the lounge room, not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Hey, Mum, what’s this message you sent? I don’t understand what you...mean...” Changkyun trailed off when he looked up. 

Six amused faces were all staring at him.

He cocked an eyebrow. 

“Mum? You actually call him that when your not in heat?”  
“Do you always call Kihyun ‘Mum’?”   
“Does that mean you call Hyunwoo ‘Dad’-Ow! Don’t hit!” 

Changkyun hadn’t even realised he called Kihyun ‘Mum.’ He blushed, turning on his heels, going back the way he came.

Minhyuk laughed, jumping from his spot of the floor, to steer the Omega back into the room.  
“Don’t run away from us. We’re just wondering about this new piece of information.” He smiled. 

Changkyun groaned, trying to avoid Kihyun’s gaze. 

“Sorry, Hyung. I didn’t mean to call you-“ 

He was cut off by Kihyun.   
“It’s okay, Pup. I already told you, I don’t mind.” The older Omega smiled fondly, pulling Changkyun into his lap. 

Changkyun blushed. 

Kihyun laughed.   
“You’re so cute, Changkyun.” He purred. 

“Why do you call him ‘Mum’ anyway?” Hoseok asked, leaning over Kihyun’s shoulder to run his fingers through the Maknae’s hair. 

Changkyun bowed his head, embarrassed.

He shrugged.  
“Just feels right.” He mumbled.  
“He cooks and cleans. And when one of us is sick, he’s the one who takes care of us.” 

Kihyun mewled happily, pulling the younger Omega in between himself and Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo kissed Changkyun’s forehead. 

Changkyun blushed, rubbing his nose against the Alpha’s scent gland. 

“And Hyunwoo Hyung is our Dad.” Jooheon giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Changkyun often had dreams of their ‘No Mercy’ days. 

Back when the other members hated him...he dreams about...what if they STILL hated him...

He was standing in the training room, watching them all leave. He called out to them one by one.   
“Jooheon!”  
“Minhyuk!”   
“Hyunwoo!”  
“Hoseok!”  
“Hyungwon!”

They all ignored him. 

“...Mum.”

Kihyun was the only member to stop. 

A hopeful smile made its way to Changkyun’s face.  
“Kihyun, I’m so glad-“

But Kihyun’s face turned to disgust.   
“I’m not your Mum. What is wrong with you?” He snarled, turning around, following the other members out the door...and walking away from Changkyun, leaving him alone. 

Changkyun collapsed to his knees, sobbing. Screaming. 

His pack, his family.   
Gone.

Changkyun heard himself sobbing as he started to wake up. He buried himself in the warm arms that were around him. 

He heard Kihyun’s voice.  
“Kyunnie...Pup....what’s wrong?” The older Omega’s asked, kissing his forehead.

“You all left me, just like back then. You didn’t care. No one did.” Changkyun cried hysterically, making it hard for Kihyun to understand.

Kihyun frowned, releasing his calming pheromones.   
“Calm down, Kyunnie.” He said, pushing the younger Omega’s nose into his scent gland.

“Everything alright in here?” Hyunwoo asked, poking his head into the room. 

Kihyun gave a sympathetic smile.  
“He had a nightmare.” 

Hyunwoo smiled slightly.  
“You really do have a ‘Mum’s instincts’ don’t you.” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon, Kihyun, it is kind of funny. None of us wake up from a deep sleep because our instincts are telling us to check on Changkyun.” 

Kihyun help back his smile at Hyunwoo’s words, turning all his attention to the youngest.

Changkyun’s sobbing turned to sniffles.   
“Mum.” Changkyun mumbled, trying desperately to climb even closer onto the elder’s lap. 

“I’m here, Changkyun.” Kihyun purred, running his finger’s through the younger Omega’s hair. 

“Go back to sleep, Pup. I’m right here.” He started to humm. 

Hyunwoo watched the two with a fond smile.   
“Want to take him to our bed, or are you going to sleep here?” He asked. 

Kihyun thought for a second.  
“I’ll sleep here for tonight. Is that okay?” 

Hyunwoo didn’t answer, he too climbed into Changkyun’s bed. 

“Sounds good to me. Now let’s go to sleep.” He smiled.

Kihyun purred, leaning over to kiss Hyunwoo.

He pulled back blushing.

“Disgusting.” Changkyun mumbled sleepily. 

“Oh shush, Pup.” Kihyun giggled.

Hyunwoo chuckled, kissing kihyun, then turning to kiss Changkyun on the cheek.

Changkyun started to purr. 

“Sweet dreams, you two.” Hyunwoo said as he yawned.

Kihyun laid the Pup between them.   
“Good night.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stopped eating, chopsticks half way to their mouths when a squeal echoed in the house. 

Kihyun sighed, head buried in his hands.  
“Not again.” 

“Mum! He’s trying to hit me!” Yelled Changkyun from one of the bedrooms. 

“No, I’m not!” Jooheon called back. 

All eyes turned to Kihyun.  
Minhyuk and Hyungwon tried hard not to smile. 

“Are you going to break them up, Mum?” Hoseok asked playfully, making Minhyuk and Hyungwon laugh hysterically. 

Kihyun sighed, dropping his chopsticks to the table.

Everyone at the table laughed when the Omega left the room.  
“Ooooo. They’re in for it now.” Minhyuk giggled around his glass of juice.

“Ow, Kihyun!” Jooheon whined.  
“Then stop fighting!”  
“You didn’t flick Changkyun’s ear!” Jooheon argued back.  
“Do you want me to flick the other one?!”  
“No, sir!”

There was a yelp of pain from Changkyun. 

“Get out there and eat your breakfast right now.” 

All arguments and fighting died as Kihyun entered the room, followed by two pouting Pups. 

Jooheon and Changkyun both had red ears. 

Hyunwoo turned his head so no one could see him laugh. 

“It’s not funny.” Jooheon mumbled, pouting as he sat at the table. 

Everyone burst into laughter (except Changkyun, Jooheon and Kihyun) 

Kihyun glared to the Betas.  
“You’re both going to be next if you don’t hurry up and eat.” 

Minhyuk stopped laughing, and Hyungwon paled slightly. They both ate in silence. 

Hyunwoo smiled to the Omega.  
“The perfect Mum.” He leant over to kiss the Omega’s cheek. 

Everyone groaned in disgust. 

Kihyun glared to them. 

They were all quick to shut up and continue eating. 

Kihyun smiled triumphantly, kissing Hyunwoo back.


End file.
